1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic device which is improved in the combination structure of the coil spool, the yoke and the terminal block.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, in an electromagnetic device such as electromagnetic relay, a coil spool is fixed to a yoke by screws, etc. For this reason, such a prior device has disadvantages of many man-hours in production, complicated assembling work and large external dimensions.